The goals of the proposed research are to determine the sturctural organization of the genes which code for enzymes of the glycolytic pathway and to elucidate the mechanism(s) involved in coordinate expression of these genes. Messenger RNAs coding for several of the glycolytic enzymes, as well as recombinant DNA plasmids containing the structural genes for these enzymes have been isolated in this laboratory. It is proposed that the precise location and size of the structural genes within these hybrid plasmid DNAs be established and that the possibility of common regulatory DNA sequences among glycotic genes be investigated. These studies will involve heteroduplex analysis, as well as nucleic acid sequence determinations. The isolated genes will be transcribed in vitro with purified RNA polymerase(s) and selective initiation and termination of RNA synthesis will be investigated. The long term goal of these studies is the eventual reconsitution of selective transcription of specific eucaryotic genes from purified components.